


Roses are red but for anger or love?

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Roses, Tears, Unrequited Crush, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: The rose is red, the violet’s blueThe honey’s sweet, and so are you.Thou are my love and I am thine;I drew thee to my Valentine;The lot was cast and then I drew;And Fortune said it shou’d be you-Gammer Gurton’s Garland: Or the Nursery Parnassus, The Valentine
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	Roses are red but for anger or love?

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is roses  
> Enjoy!

The first rose was on valentine’s day. There was one for the whole team. A single red rose inside their lockers for them to see when they came to practice. A single red rose symbolic of love at first sight, but when given to a whole team, comes off as a joke. Even if behind all of it, there was a purpose, a  _ truth _ .

You would think that after the day, the joke would be over. But it wasn’t. At least, not for one member of the Jackals. Sakusa Kiyoomi stood at his locker with a frown on his face the next day. If one was to look inside the locker, they would see a pink rose. The next day there was a white one and an orange rose the day following that. The team had definitely noticed the influx of bright plants that recently started to occupy Kiyoomi’s locker and were more than happy to tease him for it.

Everyone crowded around him, laughing, clapping his back and talking about how the young boy seemed to have a secret admirer. What they failed to notice was the scowl on Kiyoomi’s face that was deepening with every rose. 

“...Unless it’s someone from security, which would be weird not to mention extremely creepy, It’s gotta be one of us! There’s no way that it could be an outsider because they can’t get in, so these are our only options.” Inunaki grinned, apparently  _ very _ proud of his deduction.

“Well, whoever it is listen to me very closely. I don’t want your stupid little roses just stop,” he growls.

“Wait Sakusa San, do you not have anyone you like from here?” Hinata asks.

Kiyoomi turns towards him with a glare on his face, “ _ No, _ ”

Hinata yelps and dives to hide behind Bokuto. 

It seems that the team is not very observant as they also fail to see the funny look on a certain setter’s face. Or how he had stayed quiet during the whole interaction despite usually being one of the most teasing.

It also appeared that this secret admirer did not listen very well. In his locker today was a small bouquet of six roses, a pink, a white, two orange and two red. Kiyoomi had had enough. He marched up to the bin and furiously threw the roses inside earning some disapproving shouts from his teammates. 

After practice Atsumu was there, leaning on the wall lazily, “What do you have against that rose giver?”

Kiyoomi squinted at him, “Why does it matter to you?”

He pushed himself off the wall and followed Kiyoomi, chirping happily, “It doesn’t. ‘M just curious,”

“More like nosey,” Kiyoomi mumbled. 

“Mmm, nah well, you don’t have to give me an answer if you don’t want to. It just seems like a waste that’s all.”

“If you like flowers that much, the next time I get some you can keep them.”

“Ah, so romantic of you Omi kun.” Atsumu smiled, eyes twinkling, “It’s very bold of you to assume that you’ll be getting more.”

Kiyoomi growled, “Well, seeing as this person didn’t give up the first time I asked I doubt they’ll stop now.”

“And if they do?”

“Do you know something about those flowers Miya?”

“Depends. What are you asking for?”

“I’m asking if you know anything about those roses.” Kiyoomi moves in on him.

“I understand what the flowers are trying to say if that’s what you’re asking.” Atsumu holds his hands up to surrender. When the latter doesn’t say anything but continues to stare at him, Atsumu keeps talking, “Well first ya got the red one right? That one’s easy, it stands for love, everyone knows that one. The pink one is a mix of joy, admiration, gratitude and grace or innocent love. Ya know that white means purity or innocence. ‘Nd the orange shows passion.”

“Well don’t  _ you  _ know a lot about roses,”

“Erm yeah haha… my Ma taught me about them. She loves gardening.”

KIyoomi stares at Atsumu suspiciously, “How do I know that it’s not you that’s leaving all those flowers?”

Atsumu gulped, “You don’t… but… do you? Do you think its’ me?”

Kiyoomi tore his gaze away from Atsumu and stared at the floor, “I’m not sure.” he whispered.

“Fair enough.”

The two stroll down the road in silence.

“How many flowers did you get all together?”

“Ten,”

“That means you’re perfect.”

“ _ Look, _ I don’t have time for a relationship right now okay! I don’t need one and I don’t want one so if you know who it is tell them to stop. I mean it, seriously.”

Atsumu nodded solemnly, then immediately gave him a cheshire grin, “So… does that mean you won’t be giving me any roses Omi Kun?”

Sakusa turned to him slowly, his face dark and his hand ready in the air. Atsumu squawked and ducked, hands protecting his head. When no skin contact came he peeked his eye open to see Kiyoomi staring at him in both disgust and a hint of something that looked a lot like guilt.

“Sorry,” He muttered.

Atsumu beamed at him, “ ‘S alright Omi-Omi!”

Kiyoomi hesitated for a second before speaking, “Do you know anything about the  _ person _ who leaves the roses?”

Atsumu blinked in surprise, “Oh, so yer… Okay, let’s- yeah. Sorry. I might though,”

Kiyoomi groaned, “No Miya, I’m not doing this again, either you say yes and elaborate or you say no,”

Atsumu looked down, “Yes,”

“You do?” 

Atsumu craned his neck to give Kiyoomi a soft smile, but his eyes were dull, “Yeah, I do.”

“Is it… Was it you?”

“Yeah,”

Kiyoomi’s mouth makes an ‘O’ shape under his mask. 

“Listen, I know you don’t want a relationship or anything right now but that’s fine. I can still manage! It’s not…” His smile falters, “It’s not that big of a,” He wants to carry on. To finish his sentence but the words get caught in his throat and won’t come out. Instead, his voice wobbles, repeating “D-d-d,” over and over. 

Kiyoomi does not comfort him. Does not pity him, does not touch him. He stays back staring at Atsumu as he doubles down and starts weeping.

Wordlessly he walks away, leaving the man crying on the street as droplets fall, dampening his mask and wetting his face.

At Least now, he won’t have to throw away any more roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
